Girls talk
by Atomik27
Summary: Shira discovers Ellie doing a crazy test to Peaches for demonstrate that she is not fit to form a family away from home. After being discovered, Ellie talks to Shira about her concern for her daughter and her plans to leave home. One-Short IceAge5.


**Hello! Atomik 27 reporting.**

 **This is my second one-shot on the movie "Ice Age" and on my entire account.**

 **Not counting the language versions.**

 **Anyway, before I started I wanted to explain the reason for writing this scene. After seeing Ice Age 5 I felt something was missing. And the reason is that in the 4th saga of this movie, the couple of Diego and Shira became popular, several fics are the proof of it so... And the truth I expected more interaction between the herd and Shira, especially with Ellie because they are the females of the pack, very apart from Peaches (she is younger so I didn't think there was so much interaction between her and Shira outside of maybe some advice or a cross of looks, I don't know). I expected more dialogue between Shira and Diego, who apart from talking about their plans for having cubs, they didn't have any dialogue (at least not as a couple). We can see Diego talking with Manny, even with Julien ... but in several scenes Shira doesn't appear. I know she's a free-spirited character and she's still the new one in the pack after all, but I expected more participation. That's why I have the idea to add this scene, or couple of scenes, to be able to reward a bit already mentioned.**

* * *

 **Girls talk**

Peaches leaves triumphant after having passed the test that her mother imposed on her. Ellie watches her walk away. There was no doubt that her daughter was ready to solve the problems of having a family. Of course, the test she prepared was basic ... to scare her. What kind of mother was she? She had to let her go, to make her life. That was clear for a long time. But one thing was to know it and another is to do it ... and it's not easy. She already understood Sid when he had to separate from "his three children", of course the situation was different, because ... well ... it's Sid. However, the feeling was the same. Not only was it sadness to know that her daughter would leave, but she was afraid to let her go. Had Manny, the overprotective father, influenced her?

Submerged in her thoughts, she didn't realize she had a new company until she turned around. There she was, her new friend and possibly the one who had witnessed all this crazy test to scare her daughter.

Ellie: Hey ... how long have you been here?

Shira: Enough to enjoy the show.

Ellie: Oh ...

Shira: What was that all about?

Ellie: Well ... I don't know if you know but ... Peaches decided to leave the pack ... at least for a while.

Shira: Yeah, she told me about it.

Ellie: Really?

Shira: Yes. She wants to explore a little, you know, tour the world ... and maybe start a family in the future.

Ellie: Yeah ... Wow, I didn't know she'd told you about it.

Shira: There are a lot of things we've talked about. I'm her aunt, right? But anyway ... what were you plotting?

Ellie: Eh?

Shira: Hey, that I've been a pirate in the past doesn't mean I don't care what happens in the pack.

Ellie: Ok ... I tested Peaches for-

Shira: (interrupts her) I already know that. What I mean is ... why?

Ellie: Why? My daughter is leaving. She was supposed to stay.

Shira: You have to let her go, you know, right?

Ellie: You must think I'm crazy. Even more than Granny.

Shira: The old decrepit has exceeded all the standards of madness. You're not crazy. You're just worried.

Ellie: (sighs) What can I do?

Shira: The right thing. Let her go. It's not easy but you have to. Sooner or later she'll have to go. And scaring her is not a good idea. You'll make her insecure.

Ellie: I'm not scaring her.

Shira: Oh seriously (?)

Ellie: What?

Shira: You and Manny have been doing it ever since you found out she was leaving.

Ellie: Did you notice?

Shira: That I even still new in the herd doesn't make me ignorant. Don't misunderstand. But I think you're making a mistake. Maybe we don't know much each other, but I've seen Peaches, it's the living proof that you're good parents.

Ellie: Right now I do not feel like I'm a good mother ...

Shira: Well you are. Manny and you did a good job. We all know it here. Did you do a good job?

Ellie: Well, I did what I could. Nobody is perfect. No one is born knowing to be father or mother ... it learns with the time. But yes. I think Manny and I did a good job.

Shira: Well then ... why do you think Peaches will not be able to with whatever comes her way? You educated her well. I don't think she makes the mistake I made ... A pirate crew ... what was I thinking?

Ellie: You were lucky that Diego made you see things differently. I had never seen him as happy as he is with you.

Shira: Thank you ... I'm very happy too. I was very lucky.

Ellie: He is too. He was lucky to meet you. You're a great friend. And thanks. I was really worried, but you're right. It's time for my daughter to get to know the world. I have to trust her.

Shira: Good. You're also a great friend.

Ellie: Thank you. Because you helped me today ... I'm sure you'll be a good mother, Shira.

Shira: Thank you. Although Diego and I are still thinking about how we are going to do so that children aren't afraid of us. But yes, I would like to have a cub in the future. And I really wish my future son would be like Peaches ... or Julian. He's a good boy. Diego and I like him.

Ellie: That's true. Manny is playing jockey with him now, I hope that time together will change Manny's opinion.

Before Shira could say anything, a loud cry was heard. Without saying anything, they both made their way to the place of origin of the cry.

Peaches: Julian!

Julian had been hit by a jockey stick and had fallen into the cold water. Now he was trying to warm up with Crash and Eddy helping him.

Diego: I can't explain why she wants to move away from you.

Manny: It wasn't my intention. It's not my fault that the boy doesn't have reflexes.

Peaches: How could you do that? I thought you liked him.

Manny: Well, I like it.

Peaches: Well, I don't think so. Because when you look at him, the only thing you see is an obstacle, or a lot worse, a target. And what I see is a sweet boy who tries his best to let you approve.

Ellie: Peaches

Peaches: No, please, stop. If we survive, I'm going to get married and I'ḿ leaving home, whether you're happy for me or not.

Knowing that it was an argument between the mammoth family, the saber teeth went aside to give them privacy.

Shira: And then ...

Diego: (sigh) I don't think I need to explain. You have no idea of the madness that happened there.

Shira: No but I think it can be overcome.

Diego: Really? What did Ellie do?

Shira: Well ... Manny is certainly the most overprotective and does crazy things but I think Ellie beat him this time. She didn't hurt anyone but ... well, you understand me.

Diego: I seriously doubt it.

Shira: You wanna bet?

Diego: What do you think if I win, you hunt tomorrow, but if you win, I do.

Shira: Tempting.

Diego: Well, then done.

Shira: Fine. Get ready to lose.

Diego: I doubt it. Ellie is not so-

Shira: Ellie convinced her brothers, Sid and Granny to help her frighten Peaches so she doesn't want to leave the pack.

Diego: ... Ok, I definitely lost. What exactly did she do?

Shira: Okay, but first I'll tell you tomorrow I'd like to eat a gazelle.

Diego: Gazelle will be.

Shira: (smiles) Well ... I was looking for you when ...

And so Shira told her what had happened.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. I await your comments and opinions. See you soon.**


End file.
